


Detention

by azziria



Series: Fair trade [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not sure what the cop wants him for. <i>Fair trade</i> 'verse.</p><p>Warning - this is fairly dark and brutal - please pass on by if likely to be upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> More dark hooker!fic from the _Fair trade_ series, Steve's POV. Danny is a hard bastard and Steve is very damaged.

  


Steve's not sure what he's doing here. 

Last night, when the cop told him to strip and shower, Steve had thought he was going to get fucked again, but after his shower the cop had tossed him a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, cuffed him to the cot pulled up against one wall of the room and told him to sleep. Steve had watched through almost-closed eyes as the cop tidied up a few things and took a shower himself before climbing into his own bed and turning out the light, and it was only once the cop's breathing had deepened and evened out, indicating that he was fast asleep, that Steve had let himself slide into unconsciousness. 

The cot was comfortable, far more comfortable than his old mattress, and so despite himself he'd gone deep, but for the first time in forever the others had stayed away. Instead he'd dreamed of the blonde girl who he thought might have been his sister once, who smiled at him and called him by name… but when he reached out to touch her she turned and walked away, and he woke with a desolate ache in his gut and lay there wide-eyed until dawn trying in vain to remember. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Breakfast." 

The cop's still dressed in the boxers and t-shirt he'd slept in, and he's got a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal in his hands. He sets them down on the floor and reaches down to unlock the cuffs fastening Steve to the cot frame. Steve swings around, getting his feet on the floor and rubbing his wrist as he does so, and the cop gives him a speculative look. 

"Yeah," he says to himself, "What the hell," and he sits down on the edge of the pullout, spreading his legs and gesturing at his crotch. "Let's see you earn your keep, McGarrett." 

The coffee smells heavenly, rich and strong, but Steve knows better than to hesitate or disobey. He goes to his knees between the cop's thighs, pulls his cock out of his boxers and goes to work on him fast, taking him deep until he nearly gags with each stroke. If he's quick and efficient the coffee will still be hot when he's done. He sucks hard, working his mouth and tongue around the cop's dick until he has him groaning. "Fuck, you're good at this, McGarrett," the cop grunts, and then he's coming down Steve's throat. 

Steve swallows mechanically, every last drop, and then stays on his knees until the cop pulls his softening cock from between his lips. 

"You wanna rinse?" the cop asks him, but he shakes his head. He wants coffee, wants it hot enough to scald his mouth and strong enough to wash away the taste of come. 

OK, eat," the cop says, and heads for the shower. 

The coffee tastes good. Steve drains the mug and makes short work of the cereal and wonders what will happen today. He might not know what the cop intends, but he's pretty sure that the others can't find him here. Maybe if he keeps the cop happy and gives him whatever he wants then he'll let him stay here where it's safe until he can figure out what's going on. 

It's not much of a plan, but it's all he's got. 

*~*~*~*~*

The cop takes a length of chain, loops it around the pipes in the bathroom and cuffs him to it, leaving him just enough slack to reach what he needs or lie down on the floor. He tosses him a couple of blankets and a pillow, followed by a gas station sandwich still in its plastic wrapper, and then leaves for work without saying anything. 

Getting out of the cuffs poses no challenge but Steve doesn't want the cop to know that, so he makes a nest of the blankets and curls up in it. He spends the day dozing and not thinking about much, waiting for the cop to come back. He wonders what the cop's got planned for him; if he just wanted to fuck him then he wouldn't need to go to all this trouble, so it must be something more. Maybe he's going to pimp him out, or perhaps he's got buddies he wants him to service… but the cop doesn't strike him as someone who likes to share, so maybe he wants something else, something _worse_. 

Steve's had worse and survived it. And after all, it's no more than he deserves. 

But right now he's got food and shelter, and only one john to keep satisfied. For the moment, that's a win, and he'll take it.


End file.
